A Cursed Journey
by PatronusSeeker12617
Summary: Jack and Rapunzel have something in common: they're alone. Rapunzel spends half her life in a tower, while Jack spends his living in a castle and ignored by his power-hungry parents. The two spend their time like cat and dog, only to be stuck together for an exciting yet boring adventure, not knowing they would fall for each other. A love that is coated in curse...


Rapunzel stared at the sky, heavily breathing as her heart threatens to break out her ribs. Mother Gothel was on a five-day journey and wasn't going to arrive in four days. Yet she had done the worst crime in history: she left the tower! Oh, what would mother say, she thought. Now how is she going to climb back to the tower, and how is it possible to climb that high? The sun is slowly ebbing away and it would be dark again. The world suddenly felt alien and she didn't know where to stay, where to sleep, and most of all, how can she and her mother go back in without her hair? She kept walking around biting her lip nervously and keep suggesting to herself any kinds of method she would use, which is very impossible. Jack rolled his eyes and finally, he couldn't take it, stood up and faced her.

"Hey!" he said, "Would you stop that? It's making me dizzy."

"Shut up, Frost!" she exclaimed, "If you hadn't put some slippery ice on the floor, I wouldn't've fallen here!"

"Maybe if you hadn't whipped me with that blondey hair of yours. It hit me in the eye, in case you haven't noticed."

At this moment, Pascal the chameleon stared angrily at him, and murmured something that says he almost killed her.

"I know, I know." he said, "I told you I could just fly you back up there."

Rapunzel stared as if she only saw him for the first time, "I am not going to lie in your skinny arms, ever!"

"As if I'd like to carry your overweight body." he murmured to himself.

Jack, who couldn't bear to look at her for long, turned his back on her as she continued whatever she was doing. He had been thinking about the kids he met along the way, how they lie there, starving, orphaned and homeless. Lucky him he's a spoiled prince who doesn't even know how to follow the rules of royalty, his outfit is the living proof. The only special thing he has is this stupid ice power and the ability to fly, none of which can help, but rather more problems to his 'loving parents'. No matter what he does, he cannot help even he's a prince, he's completely powerless with his dad on the throne. And as if his dad would listen to his talkie-talkie about homeless kids, his dad hates him. He's more worried about an irresponsible git who would soon rule his kingdom than the feelings and the need of love of his own son. As if I want that throne, anyway, he thought.

He was so deep in thought that he did not notice the sun was gone. It was dark already and, judging from Rapunzel's look, it was cold. The cold doesn't bother him, but seeing her made him feel a twinge of guilt. She continued to be stubborn about Jack not flying her up in that tower. No matter what the person is, nobody deserves this, he thought.

Feeling guilty, he walked slowly towards her.

"Hey, how're you doin'?" he said.

"Bit warm for my taste, thanks." she answered sarcastically. Jack managed to chuckle. He had to admit, Rapunzel's big green eyes and round face is cute especially when she's cocooned in her long, thick hair.

"Come on, let's find a place for you to stay."

"No thanks."

"What do you mean 'no thanks'?"

"In our language, Frost," she said, "it means I reject your offer."

"So you mean you'll wait for your mother? Here?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I can do it. You'll see."

"Uh huh." he said, testing her. "Now enough being stubborn. Look at your face, you look like an overgrown carrot."

"Oh shut up. I can take care of myself, thanks."

He couldn't believe her. He couldn't believe that a very stubborn girl had existed on this planet. How come? Jack, as he cannot control himself anymore, thought of a way to make her agree. Although not so sure, it was worth the risk. He took the opportunity when Rapunzel was looking away, that he made a snowball out of his hands and threw it straight at her face.

It took a moment for Rapunzel to focus. It was hard enough to sit in the cold with only her hair as a source for her warmth. But this frost-headed boy had stepped out of the line as he throw some super-cold snowball right at her face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she shouted at him, and she was surprised that he was walking away.

"Something to throw at your face." he said, "If you don't want to leave there, fine. But I'm going home. I'm not going to stick around in the dark forever."

"Fine." she snapped, and turned away from him. But as she looked around the place, it was really getting dark, and she was not used to be alone in it. It is getting really creepy.

Jack managed to go away at last. And he was not looking forward to leave the woods. He would be at home again, not like it was worth to call a 'home'. He would've left that place if he could, but he can't.

Then, at that moment, he was so startled that her wooden staff froze. Someone just grabbed his shoulders so strong that he thought it would break. He was about to attack when he realized it was Rapunzel.

Even in the dark, he could see she was blushing. Her eyes were wet and is on the verge of crying at any moment. She looked like an overgrown baby, hopeless, and helpless.

"Don't." she whispered, "Don't leave."

He felt suddenly warm, not sure from where. But in the back of his mind he had to help her.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he wrapped his arms around her. But what is more surprising, is that she didn't even complain. Her hair smells like sunshine, it made him think of the sunny woods he love to go. She's warm, and comfortable to be with. He noticed he was lost in thoughts once again, he controlled himself.

"Come on, let's find you a place." he said at last, still wrapped in his arms. They walked together out in the woods. And when they arrived in the town, he noticed that Rapunzel cocooned closer to him. Rapunzel was staring around, eyes alert and, he noticed, filled with fear. He remembered she did not set even a foot away from the tower before, and the environment seemed alien to her.

Jack had managed to find a place for her to stay, at last. It's not so flashy-looking, but it'll do. They walked inside,glad for it's warmth. To his surprise, Rapunzel separated away from him and looked around the place, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Er...do you have vacant rooms?" he asked the man in the front.

"You're lucky. Room no. 7 is unoccupied." the man said, leading both of them upstairs.

Rapunzel keep whispering to her chameleon as they followed. When they arrived at the third floor, the man opened the door and Rapunzel gasp in shock. He couldn't blame her.

"It's a couple's bed!" he exclaimed.

"Yes." said the man, grinning, "Perfect for a couple to spend their night in."

"It's BIG!" Rapunzel said with delight as she entered the room and lied down in the bed immediately. Apparently, she wasn't paying much attention to what Jack had said. He stared at her in disbelief as she rolled in bed and, uselessly, trying to form a snow angel.

"Well, I'll be leaving you both . Enjoy your stay." said the barman as he toss the key to him.

He didn't know how much time he spend there, frozen in the spot as Rapunzel keeps exploring the room and talking random things to her lizard pet.

Rapunzel, on the other hand, was delighted with the walls being blank, which could mean she'll have plenty of room to paint. She was amazed with the big sized bed, two or three times bigger than her own. And the cushion was surprisingly soft and comfortable. The feather pillows makes her giggly as it tickles her in the neck. She was so taken on this new things that she didn't notice Jack staring at her blankly.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, I like it!" she said cheerfully.

Jack, who just noticed what he's doing, raised his eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, that's news." he crossed his arms.

She suddenly remembered what Jack was about to do when they were in the woods.

"Ahh, I see. Well, I think I can take care of myself from here." she lied, "You may go home now. Thanks, anyway."

It's not like I've grown attach to him, she thought, it's just that she's scared with her new environment. He could just make him her guard and make him stay. It was his fault anyway, why she got into this situation. But it seems too far, and his parents might be worried about him.

"Do I look like I have a home to you?" he said.

By this statement, Rapunzel was taken aback. What does he mean by that? Does that mean he—? No. She felt guilty for him. Yet Jack showed no signs of accepting pity from anyone, as he yawned and —

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "What was that about?"

Rapunzel just throw a pillow at him. Guilty as she is, she didn't feel sorry that Jack fell backwards. Her embarrassment exceeds.

"I'm supposed to be sleeping here!" she said firmly.

"This bed is too big it would fit us both. What are you complaining about?

He's right, she thought. There is nothing to complain, yet her instincts told her there should be, though she didn't know what.

"I'm sleeping in this bed ALONE."

"Then where do you think I'm sleeping?"

She looked around. "There!" she said as she spotted a sofa.

"Wha— I'm not sleeping there, you sleep there!"

"I believe this problem is solved thoroughly, Frost. Now, goodnight." she said, and turned the light off. She turned her back on him.


End file.
